


Monoxides

by Sumilacra



Series: CyberPunk AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Backstory, Blood, Cyberpunk, Mentions of alcohol and smoking, Past Abuse, cigarette burns, maybe smit in here, mention of decapitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumilacra/pseuds/Sumilacra
Summary: John couldn't remember the day he was able to breathe normally. The smell of smoke and cigarettes fogging up his memories. The only thing he remembers is shards of glass and the smell of alcohol and blood mixing with the sounds of wheezing and coughing.It wasn't the first time this has happened. But he couldn't remember much. But he remembered many details of the scrunched up look his mother gave him. The look of disgust and hate as she burned his arms and torso.
Series: CyberPunk AU Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603303
Kudos: 11





	Monoxides

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Abusive Past, Blood, Decapitation, Gore
> 
> also kinda gave up at the end

John couldn't remember the day he was able to breathe normally. The smell of smoke and cigarettes fogging up his memories. The only thing he remembers is shards of glass and the smell of alcohol and blood mixing with the sounds of wheezing and coughing. It wasn't the first time this has happened. But he couldn't remember much. But he remembered many details of the scrunched up look his mother gave him. The look of disgust and hate as she burned his arms and torso. Waking up to the scorched skin and immense pain from the lighter his mom forced on his skin. His bruised arms where she felt the need to pin him down for her sick pleasure of pass time.

He didn't want to live that life anymore, he just wanted to give up life by now. But when he finally went to run away, his mother had been found dead on the floor of the kitchen, murdered. Not by his hand though unfortunately. The feeling he held wasn't sadness, or grief or anything kind towards the corpse that was sprawled out in front of him.

The head that laid a few feet away from the body on a plate, as in a manner of mocking. It didn't bother him much with her, but strangely enough any other time he sees this kind of stuff he barfs. The feeling of nauseousness never came, it never took over him as he kicked his mother's corpse. He never thought he would enjoy this as much as he did. 

By then he started to pack up and leave before anyone noticed the bitch wasn't yelling all night. The neighbors probably noticed but took it for granted, just wait until the smell becomes unbearable. He didn't even get outside the door before the doorbell rang. That's where he had been asked to join a research, it was strange they came here right after he found out his mother had died. Yet he didn't refuse. Clearly loss for purpose. The researcher promised to get him better lungs if he had joined willingly. John being the naive bastard he was he of course accepted. 

So now here he was in a position on the lab table. The blinding light burning into his half lidded and tired eyes. He couldn't move, as his body felt like jelly but the sudden involuntary jolt that sent his senses haywire got him to frantically look around. He jumped at the gentle hand that was placed on his shoulder. It wasn't enough to calm him down as his hard breathing turned into strained breaths. It was after a moment he heard rushed yet calm footsteps walk away, but not far, and back to him. It was then he felt the person place mask over his mouth and nose. Air, or more specifically the epinephrine element that helped his airways stop seizing. He still felt frightened trying to move his arms at but his body still wasn't cooperating.

"K01, calm down. I apologize for that. I thought you heard me explain what I was doing" looking over, John noticed the lab coat, gloves and mask. He shakes his head, not knowing if it was to disagree or shake off the jumbled thoughts and feelings through his head. 

"Doctor Smith, please let him rest. This test is utterly unnecessary to our studies, you are relieved from you duties for today" the echo of the voice made his head pound, but that was all he could remember before he was wheeled down to his room. How was he spinning though? He was laying down right? 

His stomach did flips as he was placed on his uncomfortable bed. He couldn't think clearly but he felt aware enough to feel the same gentle hand tap on his shoulder. He moved his head to the side catching such a weird set of colored eyes, looked like.. contacts? It wasn't important, now the man started talking to him "I'm freeing you today… after this you won't be tortured anymore" he felt the clamp on his leg release before the man spoke once more. "You will need to be patient, it needs time to take effect. Don't worry, you're safe from it, the serum I gave you" 

'So that's what he gave me' John thought, the numbing of his body started to release but he watched the disguised stranger leave the room "the door will unlock, that when you will know that you're free to go" finally leaving him to his own thoughts. Why did he help him? Would he see the man again once he gets out? Are his words even true? How would he know the way out once the door is unlocked.

After what felt like hours or maybe a whole ass day, John didn't know he wasn't paying attention, the door clicks. Hesitant, he gets up from the rusty bed (the drugs in his system have since been gone) heading towards the door. The padding of his feet covering the anticipation filled room. 

The door was illuminated by the purple LED that traveled around the hinges to let it slide to John's right. He could run right then and there, but the shocked and worried feeling covered his excitement. 

His footsteps were the only thing that was heard through the natural silent hallway. It was when he entered through a door titled "cafeteria" is when he his emotions changed to the one of horror. Doctors, interns, the researchers all spread out like an abstract painting. Some still sitting in the chairs they chose to enjoy their food of preference. Now they laid face down in their trays, some having the digested food choking them on the ground. 

Which made John want to throw up but the feeling never released itself as he rushed through to the other side of the cafeteria where an emergency exit was placed. His heart sped up, his breathing started to shorten. He didn't know what to expect, but this way of leaving the facility certainly haunted him. Although it was different from when he remembered his dead mother. Her circumstances completely more vulgar than the dead doctors.

He ignored the blaring alarm for the exit as he pushed on the door his breath already making him light-headed as he dry heaves against the wall. He tried his best to hold his breath for a short second. It wasn't a good idea for helping his situation. In fact worsening his lungs scream of pain as he coughed again and again. He didn't even notice the footsteps coming towards him. It was when the thud of a hard plastic hit the concrete roof. Startling him from his gaze on the ground he looked around, seeing a man who had a bandana obscuring his face. 

"Huh?" His voice was hoarse with the continued wheezing and coughing. The reason he had said anything was the faded voice of the stranger. The figure with the strange bandana walked forward, the white trimmed leather jacket and a weird pouch like shape on it in the same glowing white. 

"The mask, put it on" the man had stood closer but in John's tunneled vision had felt a few yards away. He stared at the man for a few more seconds before he held himself against the wall and grabbed onto the mask. The fainted blue color of the mask had him guess it wasn't activated yet? He didn't know much about masks as these let alone putting one on that was from a stranger. He hesitantly placed it to his face, the clicking of straps coming to connect around the back of his neck. Startled by the little trick he bumped his head against the wall of the facility.

The sudden rush of air had him leaning back against the wall taking a few short quickened breaths. He felt his knees give out as he finally tried gathering his strength that was taken away from the horrified frenzy. 

He didn't even realize he sort of dozed off before he felt the heat on his face. There was faint sirens in the distance and car traffic. He placed a hand on his face to wipe away the tickling feeling on his nose, but feeling the plastic, maybe even metal covered mask had stopped his fingers to venture father on his face. 

He paused for a moment before he realized that he was free. Not like he didn't expect to be free in such a long time. Nor did he expect to access freedom from someone he never knew or even remember asking of a request. It was strange. So even if he had volunteered to be apart of the mystery labs he still wanted the freedom.

He gazed at the colorful sky, sighing at the sight. having his weirdly timed sense of humor the mask made him have a light 'Darth Vader' vibe and felt the warm material start to make him sweaty underneath. It was a beautiful morning, unbeknownst to John. It has been 6 years since he saw the light of day. Most would think he was crazy. He had never considered himself crazy. What him crazy? Never.

Maybe he was a little.


End file.
